Xophillyai Envoy-Stop Gathering for Five Seconds, Please!
by Maria65
Summary: Zaren and Lua are at the Mines...and Lua can't stop gathering stuff. Poor Zaren is frustrated but Lua doesn't seem all too bothered. Looks like Zaren's going to have to put his fast-track life on hold. Lots of humor.


It had been a few days since Dova left, Lua had gotten through to Zaren and snapped him back to reality rather quickly. After several apologies, the two reconciled and went about their journey once more...that was if...Lua would stop gathering stuff. "Lua, please," Zaren began, face unamused as he watched her kneel down toward a nest. "we need to check the Mines. Can you stop please?" He questioned, running a hand down his face in exasperation. 

He loved Lua, he really did...but this was ridiculous. This was the fifth time in about two hours that they've stopped for her to gather something! "It isn't my fault your in an almighty hurry dearie." Lua replied finding an egg in the nest, she quickly checked it to make sure there wasn't a chick inside then slipped it carefully into her bag. "While we were asked to look around, I don't recall any looking too panicked." Besides, he should be happy she was doing this all the way, because if they started to leave they would never get anywhere since she'd be going around at that point to gather. 

Zaren sighed, rubbing his head in annoyance, couldn't they gather afterwards? "We can gather after we take a look around but Maria is worried about the situation at the Mines here. Ever since the Cube was removed several years ago, she got reports that random parts of the mines was collapsing. She wants to know if the power from the Cube was the only thing that kept the Mines stable." He explained, folding his arms behind his head even as Muse giggled at his impatience. No matter what, he was still the fast-moving kind of guy. 

Lua hummed seeing the other bird nests around already planning on how she would avoid them, she grinned, standing up to kiss Zaren's cheek then skipped off toward the other nests, trying not to laugh when she heard Zaren smack his forehead behind her. "Once I look through these, we'll go dearie." She chirped back to him, already starting on a nest. Zaren growled, that's what she said the previous nest...how many more were they going to go through? "That's what you said at the last nest." He mumbled, following her reluctantly; he'd rather be battling something than gathering...it was something that he just never found interesting...unless he was digging for relics. That was something he liked do, archaeology and fishing, it was something he liked. 

"And until all the nests are empty of unfertilized eggs, I'll keep saying it." She replied putting another egg in her bag, this one was bigger than the other few. Interesting. Once she finished gathering the eggs, she followed Zaren to the mine only to stop in the pool when she spotted a plant, he didn't notice her stop to pick it up. "Um, Zaren...where's Lua?" Muse asked as they exited the pool area and Zaren stopped. "Oh shit! Not again!" He shouted, turning around and stomping back into the area, looking for her. "Dammit Lua, where are you?" He grumbled to himself, looking around. 

The sound of a harp playing back in the pool drew him back, Lua met him before he could enter. She had cast a faster healing regeneration spell. Looking behind her, a couple monsters were dead; Lua was now placing some spices in her bag. Zaren gave her a flat look, obviously not at all amused or impressed. "Lua." He growled out, staying in stride with her as he fold his arms, obviously not pleased. Lua smiled at him serenely. "Yes?" She asked, cocking her head with a grin. Zaren wanted to say something before sighing heavily and shaking his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Never mind, let's go." He commented, knowing that if he, at least, held her hand then he'd know when she suddenly turned to try and gather. 

Lua hummed a cheerful tune letting Zaren lead her, she hoped he knew that she would be mining those crystals she was seeing and checking those piles of dirt. Her dear Zaren was in for quite the run around! Zaren looked behind him, seeing her looking around and the grin on her face and he frowned, he knew that look. "After we're done checking Lua, after!" He stated firmly, hearing her giggle and he sighed. He knew he'd regret this later...he so knew it but in the end, he'd realize he didn't care.

 **Just a small humorous one-shot me and my friend decided to do. It was long overdue...and probably the shortest one-shot we've ever done. ^^; In Aura Kingdom, her character is always gathering and my character is always doing archaeology, fishing or fighting. And, because I always ran ahead by accident whenever she stopped her character to gather, I always had to backtrack with Zaren to go grab her...see her getting attacked...but by then, she's already killed the monster.**

 ***Sigh* The things we do that push the others button. XD Oh well, we decided to do our little antic's with our characters and it turned out kinda funny, so we're sharing it. ^^**


End file.
